That One Night In California
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: The oneshot that I was talking about in 'She's New, He's old, What's new'. Brathan. Brooke lives in California, Nathan comes to visit. They have a GREAT night. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


**Don't worry. I'm still writing 'She's new, he's old, what's new?'. I just wanted to write this right now. Hope you Brathan fans like it!**

"Anthony! Stop it!" Brooke Davis screamed at her brother playfully. "Just let me drink this last one, I promise." She gave him the pouty face.

He sighed and let go of the bottle of beer they were fighting over. "Fine. Just do me a favor and don't get wasted," he advised.

Brooke smiled and cranked open the beer. It was her fourth that night, plus three cups of vodka. But Anthony, her older brother, didn't have to know that. Brooke and Anthony's parents, Richard and Victoria were out of town, so they decided to have a party. They lived in Newport Beach, so it was normal to have a random party. All they needed were booze.

The house was packed. People they didn't even know were there. If someone had a party in Newport, _anyone_ could go.

Brooke drank the beer quickly and headed to the living room where there was a line up for the bathroom. She laughed it off knowing there was a private bathroom upstairs. Some people were probably up there anyways. Then the door opened again. Brooke heard it over the music and looked directly at it. Hoping it was Ashley, her best friend. She said she was bringing a family friend with her, and that family friend was a guy. Ashley kept saying that Brooke and him would be perfect for each other. Maybe they would.

It was Ashley. Brooke screeched with joy and ran to her. "Ash!" she shouted.

"Brooke! I see you're already a goner," Ashley joked.

Brooke nodded with a smile on her face and drank some more vodka. She looked around Ashley and saw that no one was behind her. "So, where's your friend?" Brooke asked.

"He couldn't make it, but he said he'd come to the next party. His name's Vince, I think you'll really like him!" she screamed.

"I'm sure I will!"

They started drinking and playing drinking games, and dancing. Brooke laughed with Ashley as they danced and made fun of people who looked uncomfortable. Brooke looked over in the kitchen. "Who's that?!" she shouted to Ashley once they stopped dancing to get a drink.

Ashley looked over. "I don't know, let's go talk to him!"

They ran over and tapped his shoulder twice. He turned around. "Hey," he said with a grin.

"I'm Brooke, this is Ashley. Who are you?" she asked her tone lower because in the kitchen the music wasn't as loud.

"Nathan," he said. Brooke and he shook hands.

They smiled. "You're really hot," Ashley blurted. Brooke slapped her.

Nathan laughed. "Thanks. You guys are pretty great yourselves," he responded.

"C'mon, let's dance," Brooke said as she grabbed Nathan's and Ashley's hand and pulled them to the living room where the 'dance floor' was. "You guys go, I need to pee," Ashley shouted.

Brooke smiled and nodded. They started dancing. Nathan was a stiff dancer though. "C'mon, Nate, back that ass up!" she shouted.

Nathan laughed again. "I'm sorry, I'm not a great dancer!" he shouted.

"Then let's go get some drinks in you," Brooke pulled him to the kitchen again.

They drank until they got piss of drunk. Then they danced together again. Nathan was much better now. Brooke found him really attractive. They closely looked into each other's eyes and Brooke kissed him deeply. She couldn't help herself.

They kissed and kissed some more until Brooke had enough of it. She pulled him upstairs to her room. People were already under the sheets. "Get out, right now," Brooke demanded.

The people listened and ran out of the room as they grabbed their t shirts.

Brooke laughed and started kissing Nathan again. She threw him on the bed and lay on top of him. They started tearing each other's clothes off and the next thing they knew, they were both naked.

An hour later, Brooke and Nathan walked down the stairs, hair messy. Brooke had the biggest smile on her face; as did Nathan. On the staircase, Brooke stopped him and they held hands. "Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked. "Or is this another one night stand?"

"I don't live here, I live in Tree Hill," he responded. His smile faded.

Brooke nodded sadly. "Let's go down to the beach."

They ran to the beach together and kissed on the beach, and kissed in the ocean. They were both wearing their undergarments in the water. They swam drunk, which is a bad idea.

The next morning, Brooke woke naked in her bed again. There was a note on the pillow.

Brooke,

I'm sorry I left this way, but I had to leave right away. I 'm going back to my home town. I was only in Newport for a while for a basketball tournament. I had a great time last night, and maybe, just maybe, we'll meet again one day. Have a great life Brooke, you're an amazing girl.

Brooke wondered, who was this from? There was no sign off. She couldn't remember _anything _from last night. All she knew was that she had the worst headache ever.

Someone burst through the door, Brooke was hoping it was the guy who wrote this note. It wasn't, it was Anthony. Brooke immediately covered her naked body with her duvet. Anthony slammed the door and shouted.

Brooke hit her head on her pillow. "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Jesus, Brooke! Are you decent now?!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Well, I have the duvet cover on me. So halfway decent!"

He walked in with closed eyes. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"I don't know, but all I knew, it was an _amazing _night."


End file.
